


Two For Flinching

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I have a lot of emotions okay, M/M, One Shot, Pure fluff ngl, Trans Lance, Trans!AU, amab allura, fight me, literally almost everyone is trans, nonbinary pidge, soft, trans au by trans author, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: i mean ye kinna get the point from the tags, right? whatever





	Two For Flinching

"I can't believe I just did that!" Pidge cried, bumping their fist and bayard. Shiro looked up sheepishly and proudly from where he’d been knocked over onto his butt.

“You’re definitely getting better. Using your size against an opponent is a good move.” He agreed. Pidge stuck a hand out to help him up and he took it, but accidentally pulled them down with him and they both ended up on their butts. Pidge scowled and shoved their glasses back up.

“Well, I’m getting tired.” Hunk announced. “I’m gonna hit the sack.”

“ _You’re_ tired?” Pidge asked, shoving at their glasses again. “I just took down _Shiro!_ ” Allura laughed at the Shiro still splayed out on the ground.

“We’re getting very strong, aren’t we?” she asked. “I suppose we should all get going to bed soon though.”

“I’m still good for another round.” Lance said casually. 

“Sure you are.” Keith said, rolling his eyes. He appeared to not have exerted any energy in taking on Hunk “You’re pouring sweat, Lance. You need a break as much as the rest of us.”

“It’s not _my_ fault!” Lance cried in over dramatic anguish. “I didn’t adjust my suit’s temperature regulator after that ice planet, you know that! Besides, I could take you on-“ Lance paused to look over his shoulder directly into Keith’s eyes. “ _any day_.”

“Oh?” Keith asked, a slight spark in his eyes.

Lance smiled and then rushed the red paladin. Keith paled and flinched just as Lance stopped short of knocking him over. Lance smiled good-naturedly.

“Aw, c’mon man, I wouldn’t actually knock you over without any warning. But still-“ Lance grinned deviously. “Two for flinching.”

Lance lightly bumped Keith’s shoulder with his fists twice. Keith scowled at him and the rest of the team, who were for the most part stifling laughs. 

“Alright, very funny Lance.” Keith brushed him away coldly and took stance in the centre of the room. “But I have warning now. First one on the ground loses.”

The blue paladin bit back a sarcastic comment about in technicality their feet were almost always on the ground. He instead shrugged and followed in pursuit, waving to the rest of the team as they left. He stood in the centre of the room a few arm’s lengths away and took position.

Keith nodded in place of a ready set. He faked left but went right. Lance dodged him and Keith skidded a little bit. Lance popped his knuckles. He ran the other’s way and slid under the flash of his arm reaching out to knock at his chest. Lance’s lungs heaved with exertion. Keith wiped away a bit of sweat from tricking down his eyebrow.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Lance asked. Keith scowled and dodged a hit.

“Who ever said I hate you?” Lance got a thump to his side.

“You _act_ like it.” Another hit, this time to his lower legs. 

“I never said I hated you, Lance.” Keith panted and paused. “Why would I hate you?”

Lance took the opportunity and swept his leg behind the other’s knees and knocked him onto the ground. Lance stood over him.

“’Lance you’re so loud.’” He quoted. “’Lance, would you please stop telling jokes? This is _serious_ ’” He took a deep breath. “Lance! Stop flirting with everyone!’” He wasn’t far off from a perfect Keith impression.

Keith was looking into Lance’s eyes as if searching from something. In that moment, they were vulnerable with each other and neither knew what to make of it. Keith then ruined the moment by kicking Lance in the chest.

Lance fell almost entirely on top of Keith, turning a bright shade of red and gasping for air. 

“Oh my god, Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked, panicking a little.

“’M- I’m fih- ne.” Lance gased out. He was pressing at his chest.

“Lance, you are clearly _not_ fine!” 

Lance shook his head.

“Keeh- keep a secret?” Lance asked, still struggling to breathe.

“What? This isn’t time for a joke, Lance.”

“N-not a joke.” Lance was losing colour from his face. “Promise.”

“I- Yes, of course I’ll keep a secret, Lance.”

“I- I’m trans, Keith.”

“Wait- Wait, what?”

“Ne-need to get outta my binder.”

“Lance are you kidding me?”

Lance looked desperately up to Keith. Keith helped him up, supporting him by throwing the blue’s arm over his shoulders and wrapping his own around his middle, careful not to press his ribs.

Keith set Lance down onto his bunk. He’d chosen his own room because it was closer. Lance stripped away his armour and undershirt down to his binder. He tried pulling at it himself but hit a bruising area on his ribs. He made a strained sound which cued Keith to turn around and look at him. The blue shook his head and stuck his arms in the air, turning red despite his loss of air. Keith turned cherry red but pulled the binder over his head; looking up to the ceiling to avoid invading Lance’s personal space more than he already had that night.

Lance wrapped his arms around his chest to hide his breasts. He was very red but breathing more steadily. 

“Are-Are you okay?” Keith asked, trying to avoid staring at Lance’s crossed over arms.

“I’m fine, now, I guess.” Lance said, able to properly speak now.

“Do- Er, do you want a shirt?” 

“Yeah, thanks.”

Keith tossed him one of his grey tee shirts. Lance gratefully pulled it on and then pressed his arms back over his chest.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?” He asked, anxiously.

“What?” Keith asked, turning back around from where he was rearranging his drawer. “Of course not, Lance. I haven’t told abo-“ Keith realized what he was saying and caught himself. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Lance was intrigued now. “Who is it? We all already know that Pidge is nonbinary and Allura is amab, who else could it be?”

Keith scowled.

“Lance, leave it alone.”

“Well, I’m _curious_ now. But, I get it. If someone doesn’t want to be outed…” Lance shifted uncomfortably in the grey teeshirt.

“No… No, I started it, I should finish it.” Keith said, running a hand through his hair.

He gave no other explanation but peeling off his shirt. There on his chest were two long pink scars. Lance stopped breathing; if he held his breath then maybe the world would pause with him.

“Well…” Keith said, awkwardly. They didn’t look each other in the eyes. “This wasn’t exactly how I planned on coming out, to tell you the truth.”

Lance started laughing. Laughing so hard he was _crying_. Keith smirked, but Lance’s laughter was infectious and soon reached his eyes and his heart. They were both laughing harder than they’d either laughed at all. 

Lance took a breath, settling down. 

“I hope we didn’t wake anyone else up.” Lance said, wiping at his eyes with one hand whilst the other arm remained fast about his chest. “And I guess I was going to need to come out eventually. If this didn’t happen I probably would have procrastinated until someone else found out.”

Keith shook his head, smiling. 

“I guess we can do that together.” Keith said, slipping his shirt into a laundry bin. He sat down next to Lance and their shoulders bumped a little. “And you really shouldn’t be exercising in a binder, Lance.”

Lance sighed tiredly.

“You’re right, I know.” He layed his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

____________________________________________________

“Why are they acting… _Nice_ to each other?” Pidge asked, shoving their glasses up their face.

Shiro smiled and shrugged, keeping his arms still crossed.

“Well, they were alone in the training room last night.” Allura commented. “We can only guess what’s happened.”

Keith and Lance were sat next to each other, playing a video game that Pidge had figured how to rig to the Altean technology. Keith was beating Lance but not by much.

“Whatever it is, Lance was actually awake this morning. He was in the kitchen _baking something_.” Hunk noted. “I assumed I was the only one who did that, but from the smells of things he wasn’t doing so well.”

The team sat and examined the two for a while. Lance finally beat Keith and he jumped into the air, arms raised over his head. Keith laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, did- Did Keith just express an _emotion_ other than anger or anxiety?” Pidge asked, wide eyed. Hunk squinted.

“That’s weird.” He scratched the back of his head. “Something’s definitely going on.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s a good thing.” Shiro noted, smiling. “We’re getting closer as a team and they were the only ones left with such a big boundary.”

___________________________________________________________

“Everything looks right.” Lance said, putting his hands on his hips. Keith nodded and surveyed their work.

They’d raided every part of the castle to put it together, practically. Pink, white and blue curler ribbons danced around the dining room’s walls. A cake, frosted white but with pink and blue layers inside sat on the table. It wasn’t the best cake, by any standard, and there was a lot of guesswork put into it but Lance had figured it’d be edible if nothing else. 

“Now we just have to wait.” Keith agreed, crossing his arms.

Neither was wearing shirts and they were both very conscious of it. Keith’s scars and Lance’s binder would help explain things more easily than their awkward words would.

Allura and Shiro came first, and tried to open the door but found it locked.

“Who’s in there?” Shiro yelled, muffled through the door. “What’s going on?”

“This isn’t very funny.” Allura called out.

Next came Coran, who simply laughed a little and made a comment about his pranks in his youth that didn’t make sense to anyone but himself.

Pidge and Hunk eventually turned up and Lance unlocked the door.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you two but I-“ Pidge stopped short. “Nevermind.” They corrected themselves tiredly and moved over to the cake.

Everyone else followed in suit, except for Keith and Lance who were dumbstruck where they stood. 

“What the heck?” Lance cried out. Pidge shrugged.

“I knew. From one binder wearing person to another- be careful about where you leave your laundry.” Pidge said simply.

“Pidge told me.” Allura admitted. “And I told Shiro.”

“I was your room mate back at the garrison, Lance. It was kinda hard not to notice.” Hunk said simply.

“Why was I the only one who didn’t know?” Keith asked, tossing his hands up in frustration.

“Well, I figured since I’d already told Shiro that I shouldn’t say anything to anyone else. I know how rude it is to be outted.” 

“She was only asking for help with the situation. I gave her that advice.” Shiro stated simply.

“You’re a terrible baker, Lance, but you make a good icing.” Hunk said through a mouthful of cake.

“How did you know _he_ was trans?” Lance asked, jerking a thumb at Keith.

Pidge shrugged again. “You’re both really massy about your laundry.”

“This time Hunk told me.” Allura said without looking at either of them.

“Allura again.” Shiro said.

“What? It’s not my fault I caught Pidge digging through the laundry!” Hunk said defensively.

“I wasn’t just digging through the laundry, Hunk. I lost an important metabolic transfer bit in one of my pockets and it had fallen out. I needed to find that.” They refuted.

Lance sighed tiredly. “I’m just gonna put my shirt back on.”

_________________________________  
“That wasn’t a disaster.” Keith said, leaning against a wall, still in the dining room.

“Well, it’s what we should have expected. I mean everyone but me seemed to know about Pidge.” Lance said. He sat shoulder to shoulder with Keith.

Lance stood up and stuck a hand out for Keith. He pulled him up and faked like he was going to push him back over. Keith flinched, and Lance smiled widely.

“Two for flinching?” he asked good-naturedly. Keith closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hits.

Lance kissed his cheeks, one at a time. Keith’s eyes opened wide and he turned a bright shade of red.

Keith opened his mouth as if to say something but word didn’t come. He simply closed his mouth again and bit his tongue. Lance smiled cheekily at him.

“I gave you warning, didn’t I-” 

Keith scowled and kissed him on the lips. It was Lance’s turn to blush heavily.

“To shut you up.” Keith claimed, although his cheeks were still a merry shade of pink.

“You didn’t even warn me.” Lance protested.

Keith shrugged and took his hand. They left the dining room. Things would be alright, even if- or especially with- the two for flinching rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments? I feed off of them. Currently starving xp


End file.
